


明天的我和昨天的你约会

by chloe_0528



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_0528/pseuds/chloe_0528
Summary: 灵感来自日影明日的我和昨日的你约会





	明天的我和昨天的你约会

1  
焉栩嘉第一次遇见翟潇闻是在一趟回家的公车上  
那天的阳光很好  
翟潇闻坐在窗边的位置  
头靠在窗上，阳光透过窗户照射在他的脸上  
焉栩嘉回想起来觉得当时的翟潇闻散发着光芒  
不然他不会一下就闪了神  
害羞的像是个未经人事的毛头小子  
犹豫着要不要上去搭讪  
在快要到他的那站时  
焉栩嘉终于下定决心：如果他和我同一站下车，那我就去问他叫什么名字  
焉栩嘉抬起头却发现，公车已经停了，而车门正缓缓关上  
他发呆的时候竟然错过了下车  
懒得喊脾气不好的公车司机再开开门  
焉栩嘉站着一动不动只懊悔的看向地面  
突然想起什么似的，猛地抬头  
那个位置已经变成了一位提着菜篮的中年女性  
焉栩嘉更加难受了，正想长叹一口气  
“你是在找我吗？”耳边响起一道声音  
焉栩嘉飞速转过头去  
正是那个拉扯着自己心的男生  
他和焉栩嘉差不多高，脸凑在焉栩嘉肩膀上  
靠的很近，转头的时候两张脸险些要贴在了一起  
怦怦怦  
心脏怦怦怦地在胸口跳着  
焉栩嘉觉得自己的心跳声大的好像整辆公车上的人都能听到  
“小嘉嘉，你是被我吓到了吗？摸摸头，魂归来兮~”  
翟潇闻维持着那个有点尴尬但十足暧昧的姿势说着  
刚才由于太过突然而没有细听的声音  
此刻凭着这过近的距离  
没有一点损失的进入了焉栩嘉的耳朵  
焉栩嘉这才发现  
这男生不止长得好看，声音也和长相非常相衬  
这么想了几秒  
焉栩嘉却发现了一点诡异之处：“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“如果我说我好早前就认识了你，你相信吗？”  
翟潇闻终于把头挪开，懒懒的靠在拉着吊环的手上  
不出意料地再一次看到焉栩嘉惊愕地表情  
他才笑道，“开玩笑啦，是前几站的时候你朋友下车不是叫了你的名字吗？”  
焉栩嘉这才想起来是夏之光下车的时候为了提醒他明天不要忘了他组的联谊大声的叫了他的名字  
“可是这不公平！”焉栩嘉装作气鼓鼓的样子“你知道我的名字但我不知道你的。”  
翟潇闻微微一笑，不马上说话，而是拉上焉栩嘉的手腕  
将他带下公交车  
被这突如其来的肢体接触让焉栩嘉一懵  
呆呆地就任由翟潇闻拉着他走到马路对面的公交车站  
“你又害羞了吗，小嘉嘉，再不下车你可就要坐过更多的站了。“  
你…怎么又知道我坐过站了？  
焉栩嘉还来不及发问  
翟潇闻便又开口了  
“好可爱呀，虽然你的表情上看不到什么，但是我可以通过你整体的氛围看出你的心情哦。刚才你坐过站的时候很明显丧气了一下讷。”  
焉栩嘉没想到一直以来被叫面瘫的自己可以被一个陌生人读懂心情  
“你叫什么名字？”  
他终于问出这句话  
“下次见面我再告诉你。”翟潇闻狡黠一笑，“你的公车到了，快上去把。“  
翟潇闻又轻推了一下在发愣的焉栩嘉  
焉栩嘉被带的往前走了几步  
“我们下次还能见面吗？“焉栩嘉没有急着上车，转过头去问  
“当然可以啦，就是明天哦，明天见~“  
焉栩嘉踏上公车，向那个慢慢离开的男生开心地大喊：“明天见！“  
翟潇闻没有转身，他伸起手挥了挥，低下头轻轻的笑，眼里透出来的却是点点泪光  
“明天见哦“他在心里重复着这句话  
直到公车驶离车站他才转过身来看着那辆黄昏里的影子越拉越长的公车  
也大声的不顾其他人异样的眼光对着公车喊：“明天见啊！“

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇文祝焉栩嘉十八岁成年快乐


End file.
